1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor devices and semiconductor systems and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices having initialization circuits and semiconductor systems including the same.
2. Related Art
In general, semiconductor devices may receive an external power supply voltage signal to operate. A level of the external power supply voltage signal may gradually increase with a certain slope from a ground voltage level to a target voltage level. In the event that the semiconductor devices receive the external power supply voltage signal to execute various operations including a read operation and a write operation while the level of the external power supply voltage signal increases to reach the target voltage level, the semiconductor devices may malfunction due to a low level of the external power supply voltage signal. Thus, the semiconductor devices may be designed to start the various operations after a level of the external power supply voltage signal reaches a target voltage level.
Each of the semiconductor devices may include various internal circuits for executing various operations such as a read operation and a write operation. It may be necessary to initialize the internal circuits included in the semiconductor device to allow for stable operation of the semiconductor device after the external power supply voltage signal is applied to the semiconductor device. In addition, data stored in memory cells included in the semiconductor device may need to have stable levels to allow for stable operation of the semiconductor device.